If Only He Knew
by Laura1986
Summary: Harry is in danger, so a warrior of the Clekne clan has been ordered to protect him. But Aislinn has a past at Hogwarts, and it involves two Slytherin bad boys.
1. Default Chapter

Harry sat at his desk; the air was growing more and more stale. The Dursley's were out, so that ruled out that possibility. Suddenly a surge pain thrust him from his chair.  
  
"MY SCAR!" he screamed out in pain.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up!"  
  
Harry jolted out of bed and looked around. He could see Ron's anxious face looking at him.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're at Hogwarts," Ron said, "you were having a nightmare."  
  
"Oh, not again."  
  
"I think you should see Professor Dumbledore. This is the fifth time this week."  
  
"We'll go first thing in the morning."  
  
So after the dorm of 7th year boys had been woken up, Harry and Ron ran to see Professor Dumbledore in his office.  
  
"Lemon Sherbert," Harry said to the large wall.  
  
In no more than a minute Harry was telling Professor Dumbledore about his nightmares.  
  
"I'm afraid Harry Potter, that when dreams occur more than once, especially ones like yours, it's a sign that something is going to happen. I'm going to have to think hard over this matter," Professor Dumbledore said after he had thought hard about Harry's words.  
  
"Thankyou Professor."  
  
At breakfast the two boys told their best friend Hermoine about his nightmare.  
  
"Professor Dumbeldore's right you know. You don't think it's You-Know-Who?" she said.  
  
"I hope not," Harry said.  
  
"So do I," Ron said with a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
Over the next week Dumbledore was not seen. Rumours fled around that he'd gone to London.  
  
But it was a late Friday night that Harry received a message from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You must come to London at once. Professor Snape will accompany you, and you are welcome to bring Ron along.  
  
Professor Snape will tell you what to bring.  
  
Professor Dumbledore. 


	2. Chapter Two

Harry and Ron followed Snape through Diagon Alley. He wasn't too pleased to be stuck with two of his most hated students.  
  
"No dawdling, you two," Snape snapped. "We haven't got all day. The council is waiting for us."  
  
"What council is that?" Ron asked.  
  
"The Clenke council."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind, hurry up. We're late."  
  
The two followed him into an old building and up five flights of stairs.  
  
They arrived at a tall, wide door, Snape opened it and they went inside.  
  
In front of them was a large round table with five spare chairs. There must have been thirty people sitting at it; all but two women. The two men were Professor Dumbledore and an old man.  
  
"The Clenke are all female?" Ron asked as they sat down.  
  
"Well obviously," the old man said. "The Clenke formed around the time of the cave man. They're a clan of warriors who protect the innocent. Harry Potter I want to introduce you to our oldest of warriors to date. She is from the time of the Celts. Professor Snape is well aware of who she is."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Professor Snape who hid his face. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Aislinn, my dear, come in!" the old man called.  
  
All of a sudden a tall man with long blonde hair stormed in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, got caught up at the Ministry of Magic," he said, his cloak flying behind him.  
  
"Master Malfoy, tardiness isn't something that's tolerated here."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other terrified; Lucius Malfoy was Voldemort's follower. What could he be doing here?  
  
"Well if it isn't Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. How are you?"  
  
"Fine," Harry said.  
  
"Aislinn you can come in now!" the old man called out.  
  
A short fair haired girl, in a red and gold robe came in. She was incredibly beautiful, with blue eyes and red lips.  
  
"Harry, this is Aislinn. She is going to protect you from Voldemort."  
  
Ron and Snape shuddered at the name.  
  
Ailsinn walked over to Harry and held out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you. You must be Ronald Weasley," she said to Ron and shook his hands. She turned to Snape and said, "It's been a long time Severus."  
  
"It has. You haven't changed, but then I suppose your kind don't do they," he said with a tint of bitterness.  
  
"Don't I get a welcome?" Lucius said.  
  
Aislinn looked at Lucius and bowed her head.  
  
The old man stood up and bowed to Aislinn, and the rest of the women did. Aislinn took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"I have read over your dreams Harry," she said. "I know who plagues your mind. I must be blunt with you. Your life is in danger, but I am older, wiser and stronger than Voldemort, and as long as you are at Hogwarts with me you will be safe, as will the rest of the students. I put my life on the line to protect you."  
  
"Thankyou," Harry said.  
  
"We must head off tonight."  
  
"My dear are you not aware that the Minitstry of Magic banquet is on tonight, and you are attending it," Lucius said. "I was so looking forward to seeing you there."  
  
"Social events do not interest me. A young boy's life is in danger, I do not have the time to spend money-making evenings with socialites," she said.  
  
"I am sure we will meet again soon."  
  
"Yes, I can see it now."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other with confused looks. 


End file.
